


An Investigation of the Inquisition: An Informal Report

by AvolitionConz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvolitionConz/pseuds/AvolitionConz
Summary: F,I did want you wanted. It's taken almost a year to compile all the reports, letters, interviews, and other important documents but I finally did it (by the way, where did you find that amulet that can reverse burn damage? It was invaluable in recovering the Left Hand's old paperwork). I have gone through and created what I believe is a faithful narrative of what occurred during 9:41-9:44 Dragon concerning the Inquisitor Lavellan and all her companions. For your convenience, I have included several passages of Inquisitor Lavellan’s first hand reports about what occurred following the Conclave, as well as my findings and the reports of several members of her inner circle.It's no Tale of the Champion, but I think it will make for decent reading. If nothing else, it should help answer some of your lingering questions.-A





	An Investigation of the Inquisition: An Informal Report

Believe it or not, one of the most challenging parts of starting this investigation was finding out Inquisitor Lavellan’s first name and what she was like before the Conclave. Despite the rumors, most of Clan Lavellan survived the events of the Breach and many of them were found still residing within Wycome. When I approached City Councilman Istimaethoriel (previously Keeper Istimaethoriel) on the subject of Inquisitor Lavellan’s name and what she was like growing up, he gave the following response,

“There was never an Inquisitor Lavellan in my clan. Only a quiet da’len who had a fondness for animals and a gift with blades, and that woman died the same day as your Divine and countless others.”

After that, the Councilman pardoned himself and was conveniently busy anytime I saw him after. I approached several other members of Clan Lavellan, but none were willing to talk about the Inquisitor (that’s odd, isn’t it? I would have thought Inquisitor Lavellan would be a source of pride among her clan). Eventually one young dalish smithing apprentice directed me to his older sister who directed me to a childhood friend. The friend was a young woman called Ghilani, apparently named for her connection with those halla the dalish always travel with. Ghilani was one of the few in the clan who spent any time with the Inquisitor before the events of the Conclave. I have transcribed my conversation with Ghilani below:

A: “So you were friends with the Inquisitor before she went to the Conclave?”  
G: “We weren’t close, but I probably knew her best aside from the Keeper. She loved to visit the halla and since I was often taking care of them, I would see her fairly often.”  
A: “And you would talk?”  
G: “No, not really. The first time she spoke to me was because one of her favorites, Revas, had been injured and she wanted to know if I needed any herbs to help heal his wound.”  
A: “Did you?”  
G: “Yes. She left and came back with more elfroot a little while later.”  
A: “And you became friends after that?”  
G: “No. Soon after Revas healed, our clan was attacked by bandits. Most were killed by the hunters before they even reached the main camp, but a few slipped through. Two of them attacked me while I was tending the halla. I was terrified. They were large men, both wearing metal plate and carrying large swords. I was laying on the ground thinking I was going to die. Then, out of nowhere, she came from behind and slit the bigger man’s throat. The other man turned to attack her, but by the time he had turned she was already in place to plunge a dagger between the cracks in his armor and into his heart; nasty shem. She saved my life, and in return I did not bother her with inane conversation when she came to spend time with the halla.”

I’m afraid that’s where the conversation ended. After that story, Ghilani said she had things to attend to and promptly left without saying another word. I’ll admit I was feeling rather defeated, and it was on a complete whim that I decided to go to the Wycome archives. When I arrived, I discovered that one of the archivists was a member of Clan Lavellan and that, since their coming to Wycome, the clan had been working to enter its own histories into the city archives.

Well, that ended up being mostly a dead end, but I did find one important document. I almost missed it too, for it was crumpled, torn, and stuffed between a Genitivi text and a rather radical manifesto about mage freedoms in Kirkwall. It was a letter from the Inquisitor herself, written some time right before the conclave. I was not allowed to have the original copy, but my translation is on the following page.

 

Keeper,  
I have arrived at the Conclave. Tensions are even higher here than they are in the Free Marches, but so far no one has seemed interested in my presence as all attention is on the Chantry Divine. Whatever happens, I agree with you- it will affect everything. I will update you again soon.  
Dareth shiral

 

After showing this to the archivist, he said it is entirely possible that the Keeper never even read the letter as news of the explosion at the Conclave reached the clan before the letter did. The clan member that delivered the letter didn’t even show up until weeks after the explosion, having to avoid templars, mages, and demons his entire way back. I tried to track down which clan member that was, but found that he has apparently disappeared. A fair number of Clan Lavellan left Wycome in 9:44 Dragon, (after the Inquisition’s hearing in Orlais) and they just never returned. When I tried to investigate that particular matter further, all I got was slammed doors and hushed voices, so I don’t know anything about what might have happened to them.

It wasn’t until months later that I actually discovered why no one uses Inquisitor Lavellan’s first name, but for the sake of brevity let me just tell you- when she was first interrogated by Seeker Cassandra and the Left Hand, there was a misunderstanding and they assumed Lavellan was her first name. It wasn’t until months later that the misunderstanding was cleared up, but by that time “Lavellan” had already earned herself the title of Inquisitor, and no one felt the need to call her otherwise. It is unclear who even knows the Inquisitor’s first name, but whoever they are, they seem to have reason to keep it secret. In lieu of a proper first name, I have composed a list of the various names and titles the Inquisitor is called throughout this report. It is possible one of these are her name, but at present I do not believe so.

Lavellan  
Herald of Andraste  
Inquisitor  
Da’len  
Lethallan  
Vhenan  
Kadan  
Boss  
My Dear  
Your Worship  
My Lady


End file.
